


The Things You Do

by sevenall



Series: Mercy Street [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Mercy Street AU, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangiku's twin moons of delight simply could not be contained,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Do

"I told you so," Shunsui proclaimed proudly. "My Nanao-chan is slim as a willow, not to mention cute as a button. Or do I mean a kitten?"

Leaning over the box, he surveyed his handiwork with a well-pleased air -- and took the opportunity to pat one protruding ankle. Jyuushirou, being more concerned about the parts of Nanao he couldn't see than the now wildly kicking legs, ignored him.

"Are you sure you're comfortable, Nanao-san?" he inquired. Despite Shunsui's rationalizations and Nanao's own acquiescence once she understood the gravity of the situation, he couldn't help but feel that this was a very bad idea.

"I 'm well enough." The voice sounded a little muffled. "I have air."

"It's only until we can get a replacement, you know," Jyuushirou reassured her. "I'm so sorry, Rangiku did try, but…"

"I know. Please do not worry yourself, Jyuushirou-san."

"We should have known!" Shunsui wailed. "Rangiku-chan's twin moons of delight simply could not be contained, while my darling Nanao-chan…"

His voice faded into a gurgle as the stiletto-heel found its target.

"Please, Jyuushirou-san," Nanao sighed. "Spin me around, cut me in half and let's get this thing over with."

THE END


End file.
